


I Love You So Much

by Barrytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: There's not much to say about this. You are loved and cared for by people. Maybe even that special someone...





	I Love You So Much

A fateful, forever changing night happened, a break from my usual, boring routine and there I met you. Though at first it was fun, it became much more serious. The emotions wrap around us like snakes and their coils and intensify till they explode into something burstful. And there it was... A love between two, Disney and Goth, a straight man and a lesbian; two autistics: her and myself. Both of us, experiencing this feeling of love, yet feelings and thoughts of sadness, depression and worry surround us.

We spent more time, creating those in our minds and getting them out and understanding one and another. Though we know not what we look like, the looks do not matter to us. The looks may help to visualise each other in our beloved dreams about each other. But it will make the future better for us. Her personality makes me smile and mine does the same for her. We both care deeply about one and another, listening to each other and comforting one and another. The personality is what is most important.

Though our negative thoughts get in the way, it can cause friction. We may both think we’re not worth it, for each other or this world. In the end, it all works out. Everything will be fine. I worry too much about everything, more than I should. I suppose we both do. Our positive feelings come out with each other’s help, happiness and love. I always think about her, worrying about the worst. Maybe she does the same for me. We compliment and tell each other the truth, and that is what matters. That’s what makes us smile, never apart or worry.

Opposite sides of the world we are in, I begin to understand my possible destiny. Though it may seem impossible for a lesbian to love a straight man, it is true. She is my beloved angel Princess, I am her beloved shy Prince. We will pull each other close and never let go.

We have not met. But that’s why we are unique and special. We will meet one day, face-to-face and be ready for whatever life takes us to. Together.

We will face each other, run into each others arms and never let go. We will hold each others hands, feeling our love in our palms. We will snuggle and never wish to be apart. Our lips, we shall never want them to unlock from each others. We shall waltz and dance all night long, staring into each others eyes.

This is a love story that has not been told. There isn’t a love story or anyone or anything out there like us. We found each other, and we shall stay together, no matter what.

Myself... And herself.

I love you...


End file.
